Sango
is a female Tabby cat Jewelpet who represents Luck. Appearance Sango is yellow with brown stripes and scarlet Jewel Eyes. She wears a red ribbon with a white flower on her head and a pearl necklace with a jewel shaped like a strawberry on her neck. She carries a ribbon in the first series. Charm Form Sango's Charm is colored pink and is egg-shaped. It is decorated with a large pink strawberry-shaped coral in the center and two small ones on the sides. Like other charms, it has white gold embroidered on it. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, she has short brownish hair with a yellow summer hat (with a red flower ribbon) on her head. She wears a red-sleeved lemon yellow dress which has a bow at the back. Personality Sango tends to be rather dimwitted and easygoing. Her love of sweets and desserts is one of her trademarks, but it wasn't present in the first season. Skills As the Jewelpet of luck, Sango has the power to convert bad luck into good. History Jewelpet Sango made her first Debut on Episode 31 during the culture festival. When Lyrica Himeno admitted she can't be too high for herself, her Jewel Charm appeared in front of her and Rinko Kougyoku and Ruby awakened her for the first time. Sango used her magic and made her into a Matadora. But later that didn't work. After that Sango finds her magic expired because she can't reach the footprint made by Diana's Dark Magic. They find out the footprint was actually on her foot. Sango again uses her magic again to purify her and everything was back on track at the same time Lyrica admitting her mistakes. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Sango is one of Miria Marigold Mackenzie's two Jewelpet partners, alongside Garnet at the beginning of the series. Before the events of the series, she met the two of them while being home alone which made Miria into a magician. Jewelpet Sunshine Sango is a member of the Rose class. She is frequently seen dangling from the shoulder of Jill Konia, her teacher. She is Komachi's roommate, with whom she shares her love of sweets. She gets a robot version of herself, like Garnet, which was revealed in episode 48, when she was brainwashed by the Dark Queen. She challenges Garnet's robot. She has a brief crush on Jasper. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Sango has no role in this series, but she does make a short appearance. In Episode 1, She was seen walking with Nephrite at the side of the Kira-Kira Shop of Ruby's. That happened while Garnet was talking to Ruby. She also speaks as a narrator for certain episodes of the series. Jewelpet Happiness Sango is a school nurse who's seen curing Marie Hanazono and Garnet. She makes a Magic Gem with Sakuran and Rosa. In episode 12, she forms her gem with Sakuran and Rosa as the "Sweets Angel" in the "GoKuRo-san trio". Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Sango is one of the Jewelpets to enter Sweets land, together with Ruby, Labra, Angela, Garnet, Sapphie, Charotte, and Jasper. Like Gumimin, Sango likes sweets so much, but Gumimin happens to like them much more. Unlike Gumimin, Sango can't turn into a monster for eating sweets, because Gumimin has gone far enough. Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Cats Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Red Eye Jewelpets Category:Magical Red Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Gallery Main article Sango/Image Gallery. Video Trivia *Sango's jewel motif is the coral, a common name given to Corallium rubrum and several related species of marine coral used as jewelry. **Her secondary motif is strawberries. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Cats Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Red Eye Jewelpets Category:Magical Red Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters